vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ur
Summary Ur (ウル Uru) was the teacher of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia, as well as Ultear Milkovich's mother. She sacrificed herself by using Iced Shell to defeat Deliora. Ur, during her time with her daughter, was a good, caring and loving mother. While she trained Gray and Lyon, she was upbeat, cheerful and slightly abrasive. She cared for both of her pupils as her own children, though she became extremely angry when Lyon asked her if he was enough to take the place of Ultear when he learned about her taking Gray as a pupil, causing her to strike him in anger. She also scolded Gray for stripping in public. She was also very humble, as seen when she said that there were many other Mages stronger than her, despite others seeing her as being capable of being one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Ur, possibly Ur Milkovich Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Ice Manipulation, Sealing (via Iced Shell) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Stronger than Gray Fullbuster) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small City Class Durability: At least Small City level (More durable than Gray) Stamina: Very high Range: Several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Highly experienced combatant Weaknesses: Iced Shell transforms the user into living ice. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ice-Make(氷の造形魔法, アイス メイク, Aisu Meiku): Being someone who has mastered the Magic, Ur practices Molding Magic: Ice-Make. This allows her to mold any type of object from ice. *'Ice-Make: Shield' (シールド Shīrudo): Ur performs the indicated hand signs and forms a shield of ice that resembles a frozen wave crashing against a cliff, that was frozen. *'Ice-Make: Leg:' Ur created a leg made of ice to replace her missing limb that Deliora had taken. *'Ice-Make: Rose Garden' (ローズガーデン Rōzugāden): Ur releases chunks of ice in the form of roses and thorns towards her opponent which will attack and freeze them, rendering them unable to move. Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. *'Iced Shell' (絶対凍結・アイスのドシェル Zettai Tōketsu: Aisu no Sheru): An extremely powerful yet fatal Ice Magic Spell. The only known user of this spell, Ur, used it in order to seal the demon Deliora. Ur initiates it by first forming a stance which will then force a large amount of Magical power to surround her, transforming her body into ice. Four large Magic seals will then form around her target, allowing her to surround them in ice and keeping them bound for an indefinite period of time. It is said that, from that point on, she will live as ice forever. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magic Users Category:Fairy Tail Category:Ice Users Category:Teachers Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 7